


Follow the Fox

by Bitway



Series: Fictober 2019 Challenge [14]
Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Fictober 2019, Kitsune AU, M/M, i wanted to write this for masahika week but i played pkmn instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: Into the forest he goes, chasing a fox. He finds a boy instead.
Relationships: Kageyama Hikaru/Kariya Masaki
Series: Fictober 2019 Challenge [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503938
Kudos: 13





	Follow the Fox

A gasp escapes the young boy as the ball he’d been playing with bounces past him. It hops and rolls on the grass, heading towards the bushes of his backyard. He promptly runs after it, stopping it just before it could roll beyond the edge of his home. With the ball in hand, he finds himself looking out into the forest.

There were nothing but trees as far as he could see. As curious as he was, Hikaru had been told never to venture too far into it. He’d heard the same excuses before, how it was dangerous in a forest and that there were animals lurking there. The only one to say something… _odd_ was his uncle.

_’Some things are better left hidden from the world.’_

It was strange. Ominous. It almost sound as if he were speaking from experience. And yet, the boy never pressed further. He knew that he wouldn’t get more out of him.

So, he turns, ready to go back to playing by himself. He only stops when he hears a rustle coming from the bushes. Eyes scan the ones nearby, expecting a mouse or a bird or even a squirrel. What h doesn’t expect to see is-

“A fox?”

Hikaru’s eyes narrow as if to make sure he wasn’t seeing things. A fluffy teal tail with a white tip sways from the bushes. While he still has his doubts, it’s confirmed once the fox’s head pops up from the bushes as well. Golden eyes stare into his, an ear twitching, a familiar ball being balanced atop its head.

“Huh?”

The boy looks down to find his hands empty. Immediately, his head shoots up and finds the ball still on the fox’s head, said creature now seeming to be giving him a cheeky grin. And just as he was about to reach out to grab it, the fox disappears behind the bushes.

He hesitates delving into them. He wasn’t supposed to go in but that ball had also been a gift from his uncle. It wasn’t something he could easily lose. After a moment of debating, he decides to force his body through the bushes. Branches and leaves get in his way. When he comes out, there are leaves stuck in his hair that he has to brush off.

The fox seems to have been waiting for him. And toying with him. Teasing the human with the ball by hitting it between its paws. It only stops once the human approaches, making the ball go back on it’s head before disappearing further into the forest. It leads the boy deeper and deeper in. The boy thinks he lost sight of it until he came to a small clearing overshadowed by trees with an old decrepit shrine left in the center.

His ball had been left right in front of the shrine. He takes a moment to look around, expecting the fox to appear, but it seemed to have gone elsewhere. Slowly, he starts to step towards it. A sigh of relief is let out once he’s stopped in front of his ball. Just as he’s about to bend down and pick it up, another hand reaches for it first.

“You brought me an offering, thanks!”

“Eh?” Hikaru lets out that confused sound, lifting his head to see the one who’d snatched his ball away from him. Standing before him, with a ball in hand, is a boy with teal hair and golden eyes with red markings on his cheeks; the colors easily reminded him of that fox. “Oh, um…I didn’t?”

“Huh? What was that? You’re saying you didn’t come all this way to gift this to me?"

The stranger looked hurt, going against the playful tone of his voice. Even if he could hear that he was fine, it was that look he was giving him. It makes him want to let the boy have his ball. But, his uncle…

“You can borrow it?”

The boy tilts his head.

“Borrow it?”

“Yes! You see, I need to take it back eventually- but I can bring something else in return!”

Confusion mixed with disbelief is displayed on the boy’s face. It wasn’t what he was expecting to hear. He’d been planning to toy with him into saying ‘yes' all so he could keep his little toy. And here he was, practically bargaining with him. Which was strange for a human to do.

“And if I say no?”

“Then…” Hikaru looks down for a moment. He didn’t want to be aggressive, he simply wasn’t the type, but… “I-I’ll take it back!”

The mysterious boy hums, trying not to let his grin widen. This one wouldn’t be able to take it back. He was too nice, too kind. He could have tried to take it away this very moment instead of wait for his response. As he pretends to think, he begins to toss the ball up and down in his grasp.

“Do you…promise you’ll come back? And bring something better?”

“Of course!”

It was a quick response with no hesitation. It makes the stranger chuckle softly. “Alright then! But first, you’re going to have to bring some snacks. I can’t be giving this back to you on an empty stomach.”

“Oh- Okay!” Hikaru nods his head, as if too eager to listen to his requests. It was nothing new to him, listening to another’s demands to please them.

“You don’t have to bow…” The teal haired boy mumbles. “Anyway, what’s your name?”

“Hikaru. What’s yours?”

“Kariya.”

“Kariya…” The name isn’t familiar at all. He doubts he’s heard it from class or even those in school. Now that he thought about it… “How come I haven’t seen you around before?"

“Oh, uhh…” Now Kariya is the one to stammer with his words, but he thinks quick on his feet. “I’m homeschooled! Don’t get out much.” He shrugs, trying to play it cool.

“And you only come out here to play?”

“Yeah, that’s right.”

“Well,” Hikaru starts, a little nervous. “If you ever want to, you can come and play with me. My home isn’t too far from here.”

Kariya can’t tell if the human is just dumb or kind to a fault. No one would offer to bring a complete stranger back home for a play date, especially not one from this forest. It’s not like he had anything to gain from this anyway. And yet…he liked the thought of being able to play with someone else. Even if they were a tad gullible. But, that would just make htings more fun.

“Maybe I’ll take you up on that deal.”

“You will?” He smiles a little too bright for him, showing how excited he was. Kariya had to wonder, was it really that big of a deal to say yes? “Oh, right! You wanted snacks!” Eyes look up in an attempt to tell the time. If he hurried, he could run home, back here then go home before dinner would be ready. “I don’t know how many snacks I can bring right now, but I’ll try and get some.”

“You better get a lot! This form is exhausting you know?”

“What was that?”

“I mean- I’m exhausted in this forest! I’ll be waiting right here!”

The human thinks he’s a little weird, giggling a little to that response. “I’ll be back, Kariya!” He says before turning to leave from whence he came. 

Left alone, Kariya grips onto the ball as he falls to sit beside the shrine- his shrine. This human was an interesting one, he’d admit, but he could never fully believe in them. People would say one thing and then do another. Promises were never kept, no matter how small they may be. That Hikaru would find another ball to replace the one he’d gotten, wouldn’t he?

He feels silly for getting his hopes up, thinking that what he’d said had been true. For thinking that he could be playing with him, thinking he wouldn’t be alone.

Those doubts are laid to rest when he hears his name being called out in that chipper voice. Hikaru had kept his ‘promise’. He came back.


End file.
